Insuportável
by Mari May
Summary: Após descobrir que Sasuke quase matou Karin, Suigetsu percebe que há algo mais insuportável do que a menina com quem tanto implica... No caminho até Konoha para encontrá-la, junto com Juugo, lembranças lhe invadem a mente. - SuiKarin


Parou em frente ao portão de Konoha, tomando o último gole da garrafinha de água. Sorriu satisfeito. Ele e Juugo finalmente chegaram aonde **ela **estava.

O grandalhão foi testemunha da reação brusca de Suigetsu ao ouvir, da própria boca de Sasuke, que este quase matou Karin. Ironicamente, quem teve que contê-lo foi justo aquele que vivia tendo ímpetos assassinos.

Suigetsu ficou MUITO possesso. Quis MESMO matar Sasuke, esteve a ponto de fazê-lo. Até então, nutria pelo Uchiha grande admiração, respeito e, de certa forma, afeto. Tudo isso desapareceu, foi esmagado pelos sentimentos de decepção, indignação e ódio. A atrocidade que Sasuke quase cometeu nem se comparava ao fato de ter abandonado os demais companheiros diante de tantos samurais. "A sede de vingança deve ter falado mais alto", ele e Juugo concluíram, sendo compreensivos e torcendo para que o Uchiha acabasse logo com Danzou. De qualquer forma, isso pouco importava naquele momento...

_- Cadê a criatura histérica? – perguntou ao rapaz vendado._

_- Zetsu... Quero falar a sós com eles._

_- Mas Madara disse...!_

_- Eu PRECISO falar a sós com eles. Só há uma saída aqui, que é a porta, e você saberia se alguém tentasse fugir. Me dê licença._

_- Hunf... – o ser estranho, então, deixou o aposento._

_- O que diziam? Ah, sim: Konoha a levou._

_ Os outros dois se alarmaram._

_- Como assim? Como deixou isso acontecer? – indagou Suigetsu._

_- Ah, eu ia matá-la quando Konoha me achou e aí...!_

_- O QUE DISSE? – Suigetsu esbravejou, chocado - VOCÊ IA FAZER O QUÊ?_

_- Matá-la. Karin não me era mais útil._

_- SEU HIPÓCRITA! ME PROIBIA DE MATAR OS OUTROS E TENTA TIRAR A VIDA DA KARIN, NOSSA COMPANHEIRA? VAI À MERDA, PORRA! – ele avança contra o sombrio e frio rapaz, mas Juugo o segura pelos braços – ME LARGA! VOU ACABAR COM ESSE DESGRAÇADO!_

_- Matá-lo não vai resolver nada._

_- Grrr... Depois de tudo que fizemos por você... Depois de tudo, é assim que nos trata, feito lixo? USA, E QUANDO ACHA QUE NÃO SERVE MAIS, TENTA SE LIVRAR? É ASSIM?_

_ Sasuke não responde. E não se move._

_- Grrr... – ele virou-se para o ruivo – Vou atrás dela._

_- Vou com você._

_- Vão, é? – o Uchiha questionou – E como pretendem fazer isso com Zetsu de vigia?_

_ Suigetsu respirou fundo e, controlando sua raiva o máximo que podia, respondeu:_

_- Escuta, seu filho da puta, só de olhar pra você me dá um nojo indescritível. Mais um pouco e posso vomitar._

_- Estou disposto a fazer algo para me redimir._

_- Cara-de-pau!_

_- Calma... Espera ele termi...!_

_- Calma é o cacete!_

_- Ouçam vocês dois: tenho uma idéia para que possam escapar._

_- Hunf! E quem garante que não vai nos entregar ao seu guardinha particular depois?_

_- Bom, SUPONDO que vou fazer isso, melhor arriscar do que tentarem ir por conta própria e serem pegos, concorda?_

_- Tsc... – murmurou – Mas de que adianta isso? Vocês vão pra Konoha depois!_

_- Sim. Mas posso usar o transplante como desculpa para ficar por aqui tempo suficiente para que a encontrem._

_- Se pensa que ainda vamos lutar ao seu lado...!_

_- Sei que não vão. Mas não me importo. Só não fiquem no meu caminho, ou serei obrigado a atacá-los. Portanto, encontrem ela logo e saiam de lá imediatamente._

_ Os dois se entreolharam. O Hozuki suspirou, contrariado, e o outro disse:_

_- Qual sua idéia?_

_- Digam a Madara que vão ajudá-lo na guerra._

_- Quê? – ambos exclamaram._

_- Ele certamente vai colocar Zetsu conosco só de garantia, que nem fez na vez da reunião dos kages. – Juugo comentou._

_- Sim. Zetsu irá guiá-los até o ponto que Madara indicar. Quando estiverem longe o suficiente daqui, ataquem e derrotem o "guardinha particular" e mudem de direção para Konoha._

_- Como é que é? E se morrermos lutando contra ele, seu babaca? É isso que você quer, se livrar logo da gente?_

_- Se morrerem, significa que não eram dignos de salvar a Karin. Será que é digno de salvá-la, Suigetsu? – provocou._

_ Numa fração de segundos, Sasuke defendeu com a mão o soco que o outro iria lhe dar no rosto. A reação dele foi tão veloz que Juugo não conseguiu detê-lo. E o vingador provou que seus reflexos estavam bons mesmo guiando-se apenas pelo som._

_ Mesmo tão impressionado quanto o companheiro, o Hozuki declarou:_

_- Espero que este seja nosso último encontro, "Falcão Vingador". Se houver uma próxima vez, não vou hesitar em te descer a porrada._

_ O Uchiha riu e respondeu:_

_- Faça como quiser. Agora, vá e procure Madara._

_ Ele foi o primeiro a sair. Juugo, antes de fechar a porta, disse:_

_- Nós, do Taka... Antes, Hebi... Gostávamos mesmo de você. Te considerávamos um amigo. Lembre-se disso._

_ Sasuke só ouviu o barulho da porta fechando. E não esboçou reação._

Será que ele cumpriria sua palavra? Não sabiam. Mas, de fato, aquilo era melhor do que arriscar uma fuga e, uma vez flagrados, serem punidos pela traição com a morte, conforme haviam sido alertados quando entraram para a Akatsuki.

Falaram com Madara, e este concordou que fossem na frente, sem esperar por ele ou Sasuke. Iriam lutar em conjunto com alguns ressuscitados de Kabutomaru e, quando Sasuke estivesse pronto, partiriam para Konoha. E, conforme o esperado, um clone de Zetsu foi escolhido para escoltá-los.

No meio do caminho, a dupla arriscou e atacou Zetsu. Ele não escapou por um triz, mas conseguiram derrotá-lo e, enfim, puderam se dirigir à Konoha.

- Agora que aquele infeliz não tá mais aqui, não preciso mais me segurar pra xingar o Sasuke, né? – o Hozuki indagou.

- Vá em frente.

Ele passou consideráveis minutos usando seu repertório inteiro de xingamentos.

- Acabou?

- Acho que sim. Mas acho também que nenhuma palavra seria capaz de expressar exatamente o que senti naquela hora, de tão absurdo que foi aos meus ouvidos.

- O Sasuke está cada vez pior desde que foi atrás do Danzou... Até nos abandonou...

- É, mas... Tentar matar a Karin? Isso foi o cúmulo! Imagina você indo até um lugar esperando rever uma pessoa e... Lá... Descobre que ela morreu? Eu não consigo nem pensar em um dia perder a Karin, por mais irritante e nervosinha que ela seja...

- Você gosta mesmo dela, né?

- HEIN?

- Hehe...

Suigetsu não respondeu, mas seu rosto corado o entregou.

Na verdade, sempre evitou pensar nisso.

Mas, quando pensava...

_ Acordou para mais um dia de experiências com Orochimaru. O menino de doze anos era uma das várias cobaias daquele homem repugnante. Queria se tornar um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa junto com seu irmão, Mangetsu, mas teve que mudar de ambição após seu falecimento. Passou a querer capturar as sete espadas dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa. E foi durante sua busca que Orochimaru o encontrou e o convenceu a ir com ele, garantindo que lhe daria mais poder para conseguir achar as espadas mais rápido._

_ Mas lá estava ele, naquela rotina desgastante de ser tratado feito cobaia o dia inteiro, descansando somente à noite (pelo menos disso não podia reclamar)._

_ Antes de ir para o laboratório onde ele e outras experiências passavam o dia, foi comer alguma coisa na ala do café-da-manhã e, claro, beber muita água, até que Orochimaru adentrou o local acompanhado de uma menina que parecia ter também doze anos, com cabelo ruivo-avermelhado de um corte singular, óculos e – por que não? – bonita. Porém, parecia abatida._

_- Esta é minha nova subordinada, Karin, da Vila Oculta da Grama. Essa aldeia foi queimada durante a guerra e só ela sobreviveu, pois tem habilidades muito especiais, huhuhu... – virou-se para ela – Vamos, sirva-se, fique à vontade. Depois, vou te ensinar como se cuida de cobaias, huhuhuhuhu..._

_ Hesitante diante de tanta gente mal-encarada, dirigiu-se à parte da mesa que tinha algumas frutas, pegou um prato e pôs ali a primeira coisa que viu: uma fatia de melancia. Olhou ao redor, sem saber onde sentar, e viu um rapazinho de cabelo branco e dentes pontudos sorrindo, fazendo menção para que sentasse ao lado dele._

_- Bem-vinda ao clube._

_- Er... Obrigada._

_- Pegou justo melancia... Hum..._

_- Quê que tem?_

_- Bom... É que me chamo Suigetsu... O prefixo "Sui", com seu prefixo "Ka", forma "suika", que quer dizer..._

_- ...melancia. – ela completou a frase com ele. Ambos riram._

_- Será que é o destino? – ela brincou, mas lançando olhares provocantes para o garoto._

_- B-bem... – ele ficou sem-graça, pensando "Pervertida essa aí, hein..."._

_- Hahahahaha, calma, era brincadeira... – e seu olhar voltou a ficar melancólico, apesar do sorriso. Deu uma mordida na fatia de melancia._

_- Quando foi que... Aconteceu aquilo com sua aldeia?_

_- Há dois dias. Perdi tudo: família, amigos, e alguns bens materiais... Bom, os únicos que consegui salvar estão aqui na minha mochila. Foi tudo muito rápido. Não pude avisar ninguém..._

_- Hum... Bom, então deixa eu falar sobre mim. Minha história também tem coisa triste, mas depois, pra amenizar, conto várias das minhas aventuras sangüinárias, pode ser?_

_- Pode. – ela disse, novamente com aquele olhar provocante, e dessa vez chegando mais perto do rapaz. Encostou nele a perna desnuda por causa do short curto._

_- Er... – ele voltou a corar – V-vamos lá._

Naquela hora, não teve tempo de contar muita coisa, pois logo as cobaias tiveram que ir para seus respectivos lugares. Porém, à noite, Suigetsu pôde contar mais de sua vida para distrair Karin e aproveitou para mostrar um pouco do esconderijo à moça.

Por incrível que pareça, houve uma época em que se dava bem com ela. Era difícil brigarem, se é que brigavam. Talvez só quando a assanhadinha menina ficava dando em cima do amigo (sim, eles se consideravam amigos) só para deixá-lo sem-graça e irritá-lo. Mas logo ela gargalhava, e Suigetsu a perdoava, afinal, bastava que ela ficasse feliz.

Porém, tudo mudou quando Karin contou sobre o "nobre e gentil rapaz" que a salvou de um urso durante o Exame Chuunin do qual participou. Suigetsu ficou cheio de ciúmes (na época, não entendia por que), e eles brigaram feio. Para piorar, ele via o quanto a menina admirava Orochimaru e tinha orgulho de trabalhar para ele. Aquilo, para o Hozuki, era inadmissível. Foi então que as brigas passaram a ser rotina. E Karin, para descontar sua raiva, maltratava Suigetsu durante os experimentos. Assim nasceu o suposto "ódio mútuo" entre os dois.

Um ano depois, Sasuke chega para treinar com Orochimaru. Quando Karin o vê, puxa a camisa de Suigetsu freneticamente e murmura mais freneticamente ainda: "É ele, é ele, é ele, é ele, é ele...!" Diferentemente do ataque de ciúmes que dera na outra vez, o rapaz apenas responde "Ah.", afinal, via naquilo uma oportunidade para torturar e chantagear Karin. Sempre que podia, jogava na cara dela "Sei que você e Sasuke, no passado...!", e ela, envergonhada, o socava. Típico.

Suigetsu, desde aquela crise, resolveu se conformar: além de achar que não tinha mais chances com a garota, meteu na cabeça que ela não prestava, que era uma seguidora fiel do Orochimaru, que a odiava, etc. E, também, ele era perspicaz: notou que Sasuke não era um adepto de verdade do "chefe". Aguardava ansiosamente o momento em que o Uchiha iria revelar suas verdadeiras intenções. Por esses motivos, não havia espaço para ciúme.

Pelo menos não conscientemente.

Pois, de alguma forma, os sentimentos de Karin por Sasuke, fossem quais fossem, incomodavam Suigetsu. Mas não a ponto dele pôr em risco sua relação com a pessoa que poderia um dia livrá-lo de Orochimaru, principalmente depois que formaram um time com Karin e Juugo.

Porém, houve um dia em que ele quase cedeu e teve outra crise...

_Havia acabado de deitar em sua cama quando ouviu batidas na porta._

_- Quem é?_

_- Karin._

_- Hã? – ele levantou e abriu a porta – O que faz aqui, e a essa hora?_

_- Eu... Vim me despedir._

_- Hã?_

_- Sei que isso não te interessa e que eu nem precisava vir te avisar, amanhã você saberia de qualquer jeito, mas... Apesar de te odiar, achei que deveria saber isso por mim. Agora que sabe, tchau._

_- Espera! – ele a segurou pelo braço – Vai pra onde, e por que tão de repente?_

_- Não foi "de repente". Orochimaru já tinha tocado no assunto comigo. Vou ficar agora numa de suas bases na Vila Oculta do Som._

_- Ah... Entendo... – a notícia foi um baque, e ele não soube mais o que falar._

_- Espero que, nas visitas que Orochimaru fizer, Sasuke vá junto, hihihi..._

_- Orochimaru... Sasuke... O que eles têm de tão especial? Hein? – o olhar de Karin tornou-se confuso, e ele continuou – Desculpa por fazê-la perder seu precioso tempo vindo se despedir de mim. Na verdade, nem precisava mesmo. Capaz de eu nem perceber seu sumiço amanhã. Você devia era avisar o Sasuke, e não eu. Anda, vai lá! – furioso, bateu a porta na cara da moça._

_ "Como assim ela já planejava se mudar e nem comentou nada?", pensou, andando em círculos e bufando. Foi quando ouviu a porta abrindo, pois no meio da raiva esqueceu de trancar, e levou um tapa no rosto._

_- É, você não merecia mesmo que eu viesse até aqui! Babaca! Onde já se viu bater a porta na minha cara? O que deu em você?_

_- Olha, tudo bem que a gente vivia brigando, mas acho que devia ter me falado logo sobre essa possível mudança! E ainda me veio com aquele papinho de não precisar se despedir? Dá um tempo!_

_- Ah, é? E por que deveria ter falado antes?_

_- Porque agora você me pegou de surpresa, cacete!_

_ Encararam-se por alguns segundos, e Karin absorvia o significado oculto daquelas palavras._

_- P-peraí... Não me diga que... Você queria tipo "se preparar psicologicamente" pra minha ida? É isso? Haha... Hahaha... Hahahahahaha!_

_- N-não é isso! E se fosse, qual é a graça?_

_- Isso é tão surreal que, sei lá, hahahahahahaha..._

_- Grrr! Vai embora logo, não tenho tempo pras suas palhaçadas!_

_- E, além disso... – continuou, ignorando-o - Ainda tem ciúmes por eu tanto admirar Orochimaru e Sasuke? Nossa, se for pra descobrir essas coisas, vou me mudar mais vezes, hahahahahaha!_

_- Dá pra parar de rir, e de coisas que VOCÊ mesma tá insinuando? Se é assim, o que veio fazer aqui já que, supostamente, nem precisava vir, hein?_

_ Ela ficou muda por alguns segundos e, meio sem jeito, disse:_

_- É que... Você foi o primeiro a me acolher quando cheguei aqui e... Por mais que agora a gente não se dê bem... Achei que... Er... Pelo menos de você eu...! – para sua surpresa, Suigetsu a calou colocando o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios._

_- Tá, chega de melosidade, já entendi. Não precisa engolir seu orgulho. – ele também estava sem jeito – Então, er... Onde estávamos? Ah, sim: se cuida, ô pervertida irritante. – terminou colocando a mão em seu ombro e piscando para a então agora rubra jovem. Esta abaixou a cabeça e murmurou:_

_- Imbecil... Hunf... – fitou-o e, passando a mão no cabelo, disse – A-até um dia._

_ "Droga, não acredito que gaguejei...", pensou, repreendendo-se. Olhou para Suigetsu uma última vez, e este sorria. Parecia se divertir internamente com seu embaraço, mas, ao mesmo, parecia que sorrir não era o melhor modo de expressar o que sentia naquele momento. Estaria ele triste com sua partida? "Bobagem... Deve ser o choque. Logo passa." _

_Por incrível que pareça, essa constatação, no fundo, fazia a jovem se sentir frustrada. Mas o que poderia esperar depois de tanto perturbar o garoto com seus comentários surtados sobre o Sasuke? E seria egoísmo de sua parte desejar que Suigetsu gostasse dela desse jeito, já que não poderia correspondê-lo._

_Ou poderia? _

_E se o que sentia por Sasuke fosse só uma "paixão por ídolo" e seus sentimentos amorosos mais profundos, inconscientemente, eram por Suigetsu?_

"_ARGH, CREDOOOOOOOO! Meu único e eterno amor é o Sasuke, aquele GOSTOSO!", pensava, mas meio que se forçando a acreditar nas próprias palavras._

_Enquanto isso, um certo rapaz havia perdido o sono do nada, pensando numa certa moça e admitindo para si mesmo a falta que sentiria dela..._

_Quando será que iriam se rever?_

Suigetsu jamais imaginou que, um dia, Sasuke ficaria tão obcecado por vingança que não hesitaria em matar seus próprios companheiros se julgasse necessário. Porém, algo aconteceu, pois ele – pelo menos aparentemente – estava tentando fazer algo para se redimir. Será que Karin sabia de alguma coisa? Bom, tanto faz. A ingratidão de Sasuke era algo recente e perturbador. Doía. Mas Suigetsu só pensava no quanto aquilo feriu mais profundamente Karin, afinal, mais que companheira, ela nutria alguma paixão por Sasuke, e se viu quase morrendo pelas mãos do mesmo...

Pois bem: assim que os dois rapazes adentram a Vila da Folha, são surpreendidos por quatro guardas, que os imobilizam segurando-os pelos braços.

- Tsc... Não viemos arrumar confusão, só estamos atrás de uma pes-

- Suigetsu e Juugo, presumo. – diz um deles, interrompendo o Hozuki – A descrição confere.

- Hã? – ambos se encaram, confusos.

- Sua amiguinha rastreadora nos avisou que estavam vindo. E sem o Sasuke. Mas, antes de vê-la, terão que contar tudo o que sabem sobre ele.

- Beleza. E a primeira coisa que devem saber é que não temos mais nada a ver com aquele cretino, não somos mais um time.

- Tanto faz. O que queremos são informações relevantes, vocês sendo aliados ou não. Depois, poderão ver Karin na tenda onde ela está, digamos, "hospedada". Mas sob vigilância constante, sabe como é... O procedimento com vocês será igual.

- Tá, tá, vamos logo com isso.

- Fique calmo, hein, Suigetsu...

- Juugo, você não é minha mãe! Ainda tô puto com aquele lance, então me deixa!

- Aiai... – o ruivo suspira, torcendo para o amigo não fazer nenhum escarcéu.

Enquanto caminhavam até o local onde seriam interrogados, observavam o estrago que Pain havia feito em Konoha. "O Sasuke vai se ferrar, já destruíram tudo por ele, bem-feito...", pensou Suigetsu, rindo silenciosamente.

- Ô seu guarda...

- Sim?

- A gente não precisa ficar só na tenda, né? Podemos sair por aí desde que com guardinhas de babá?

- Exato. Mas se continuar de gracinha, será tratado como um prisioneiro e dividirá uma cela com diversas figuras interessantes.

- ...

- Eu avisei...

- Juugo!

- Tá, parei também.

Após o interrogatório, foram guiados até a tenda de Karin. Ao longe, puderam avistá-la de pé, recostada na tenda, de costas para eles, e com uma guarda ao lado, enquanto se olhava num espelhinho de mão e penteava o cabelo.

- Ora, ora... – ela disse, entregando o espelho à guarda – Até que enfim chegaram. – ao virar-se, colocou os óculos e sorriu charmosamente.

O coração de Suigetsu acelerou, e sua voz sumiu. Seria a emoção? Afinal, por pouco ele não estaria vivenciando esse momento, pois Karin correu risco de vida.

Por causa do Sasuke.

Se a possibilidade já era ruim, a lembrança amarga de que o assassino seria o Sasuke só piorava a situação.

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, rangendo os dentes e cerrando os punhos.

- Olá, Karin. Que bom que está bem!

- Valeu, Juugo. Uma ninja-médica daqui, Sakura, curou meus ferimentos. Se não fosse por ela... E se aquela gente não tivesse tido piedade de mim... – ela estremeceu só de imaginar, e fitou Suigetsu, que ainda não a encarava – Qual é, Suigetsu, odiou tanto assim me ver, é? Haha! – ela saiu dali e aproximou-se dele, só então notando que ele não estava de brincadeira – Ei... O que hou...?

Inesperadamente, ele puxou-a pelo braço para abraçá-la.

- Eu não... Odiei te ver. – confessou, com a voz embargada, e em seguida tentando disfarçar – Quer dizer, não foi tanto quanto pensei que fosse odiar. E idiota é você. – ele riu, mas logo sua expressão voltou a ficar séria – Idiota... Idiota... Idiota... – balbuciava em seu ouvido, apertando o abraço.

Surpresa, mas agradecida e feliz por ele estar aliviado por vê-la bem, Karin retribuiu o abraço. E acabou deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem porque aqueles companheiros ainda se importavam e se preocupavam com ela.

Juugo sorriu para os dois.

- Karin, sei que a saudade era imensa, mas não precisa chorar, né? Hahahaha...! – sua risada foi interrompida pelo certeiro e potente soco que a moça lhe deu no rosto. E que, claro, ele fez virar água.

- Ah! Me sinto melhor! – ela afirmou, sorridente.

- É... Voltaram ao normal, hehe... – Juugo comentou, coçando a cabeça, enquanto os guardas trocavam olhares confusos.

- Vamos comer, meninos!

- E o que sugere, madame? – Suigetsu perguntou, sarcástico.

- Hum... – ela virou-se para sua vigia – Será que tem melancia?

O rapaz acabou ficando estático por alguns segundos, e sentiu a face queimar. Seria coincidência, ou...?

A moça o fitou rapidamente. Seu olhar era frio, como de costume em relação a ele, mas ela estava igualmente corada.

Sim, para ela também era importante o dia em que se conheceram, e aquela era sua forma discreta de mostrar isso.

Enquanto comiam, com os guardas vigiando-os de longe, Juugo contou a Karin como descobriram o paradeiro dela, a explosão de raiva do Suigetsu (que lançou olhares fulminantes para ele durante essa parte), a estranha ajuda de Sasuke e o estranho conselho que ele deu sobre fugirem para que não os atacasse.

- Bom, Karin... – disse Suigetsu, tomando a palavra – Como você foi a mais afetada dessa história toda, eu e Juugo conversamos e concordamos que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, você tem que ter moral pra decidir alguma coisa e... O que quer fazer? Fugir, ou ficar?

- Hum... – ela faz uma pequena pausa e prossegue – Gostaria de participar da guerra lutando ao lado de Konoha. - os rapazes arregalaram os olhos – E, de qualquer forma, não acho que fugir seria a melhor opção. Com Konoha me ajudando ou não, acho que ficaríamos do lado de qualquer um que se posicionasse contra o Sasuke... Né?

- Olha, não precisa engolir seu orgulho até nisso. – Suigetsu falou – Tá na cara que você quer retribuir a ajuda de Konoha. Principalmente a da menina que te curou. – a expressão irritada porém avermelhada a entregou – Você está do lado de Konoha, e eu e Juugo estamos do seu lado. Vamos falar com nossas queridas babás.

E então...

- É o que realmente querem? – um deles perguntou.

Os três se olharam. Sorriram. E, juntos, assentiram com a cabeça, convictos.

- Muito bem. Temos que pedir permissão à Tsunade-sama. E já sabem que, se fizerem algo contra Konoha, não é pra tenda que vão voltar.

- Estamos cientes. – afirmou Karin, curvando-se, numa postura solene. Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

Minutos depois, os ex-companheiros de Sasuke usavam o uniforme de ninjas de Konoha. Porém, iriam continuar sendo vigiados até alguém invadir a vila.

Então, começaram a montar a tenda onde Suigetsu e Juugo ficariam. Quando ela estava quase pronta, Suigetsu foi até a tenda de Karin e a guarda, do lado de fora, permitiu que ele entrasse para falar rapidamente com ela.

Deparou-se com a ruiva olhando fixamente o pingente do colar que sempre usava escondido debaixo da blusa. Tinha formato de coração: de um lado, uma foto de sua família; do outro, uma foto que tirou do Sasuke sem sua permissão enquanto ele dormia.

- S-suigetsu?

- ...você é doente. – concluiu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- C-cala a boca! Sai daqui!

- Não. – ele acomodou-se ao lado dela – Que foi, hein? Não acredito que não consegue se desfazer disso.

- É que... Ah, não te interessa!

- Desembucha.

- Mas...!

- Anda, garota.

- Tá bom, tá bom... É que, se tudo acabar bem... Estou pensando em dar essa foto pra Sakura. Por isso, não posso me desfazer. Mas dá vontade...

- Claro que dá vontade, mas... Por que quer dar isso pra ela?

- Ah, é, você não sabe... Bom, é que ela ama o Sasuke. Vi com meus próprios olhos ela tentando lutar contra esse sentimento enquanto enfrentava ele, mas, quando teve oportunidade, não conseguiu atacá-lo... E ele também tentou matá-la...

- Mas é um cretino mesmo, puta que pariu!

- É... Nós até choramos juntas por vê-lo daquele jeito... Resumindo: me identifiquei com ela. Só que eu desisti do Sasuke, em todos os sentidos. Aquilo acabou comigo. Mas ela... O que ela sente não é algo qualquer. É um laço tão forte, e me espantei com isso... Como pode alguém amar tanto uma pessoa, por mais que tudo conspire contra isso? E, pelo o que pude entender no pouco tempo que estive aqui, aquele jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, Naruto, ainda acredita que o Sasuke pode voltar ao que era antes. A Sakura e o Kakashi (antigo sensei do time deles) não parecem tão esperançosos quanto o Naruto, mas são muito ligados ao Sasuke, e com certeza, no fundo, ainda esperam que ele volte ao que era antes. Eu não acredito mais nisso, mas... Se acontecer... Gostaria de estar perto pra ver. Então, tenho mais um motivo pra lutar ao lado de Konoha.

- Hum...

Silêncio.

- M-mas o que veio fazer aqui?

- A-ah é!

- Que imbecil...

- Quieta! Eu... Só... Queria te falar uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Bom... A qualquer momento seremos invadidos. E não podemos garantir que vamos sair vivos dessa. Então, se acontecer o pior, só quero que saiba que... – ele se inclinou na direção dela – Eu... E-eu... Gost... – ele perde a coragem – G-gostaria que tudo acabasse bem pra você dar a foto desse infeliz pra menina lá que te salvou.

- Er... Tudo bem, mas... Você só soube que ainda tenho essa foto agora. Como pode ter vindo pra falar disso, ô inteligência?

- ...droga. Bom, digamos que... Também me identifico com a... Sakura, né? É.

Karin arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- N-não me diga que...!

- P-pois é... Sempre quis te contar, mas...!

- VOCÊ GOSTA DO SASUKE?

- Sim. Quer dizer, NÃO! NÃO, NÃO É DELE QUE EU GOSTO, SAI PRA LÁ!

- M-mas então...?

- É DE VOCÊ, SUA TONTA! Não sei como isso foi acontecer, mas... Gosto e... Tenho medo de te perder nessa guerra.

- V-você... Você... HÃ?

- Que saco, Karin... Você é insuportável, eu sei, mas... Apesar das merdas que o Sasuke tá fazendo, teve um lado que podemos chamar de "bom", porque me mostrou que tem uma coisa mais insuportável do que você: te perder pra sempre...

- S-suigetsu...

Muito corado, ele fitou-a seriamente e disse:

- Estamos juntos nessa! Vamos botar pra quebrar nessa guerra!

- C-claro.

- E-então... É isso. Esteja preparada, hein! Não vem chorar pra cima de mim depois!

- Pode deixar. Mas Suigetsu, eu...!

- Não, tudo bem, entendo que não goste de mim desse jeito, e nem espero que goste... Mas tem horas que temos que engolir um pouco o orgulho e contar certas coisas, aí... Er...

- Nossa!

- O quê?

- Pela primeira vez na vida, você falou algo certo!

- Argh...

- Bom... E... Se... – ela ficou mais corada do que já estava.

- Se...?

- E se eu... Disser que... S-sempre... Estive confusa... Sobre o que sentia por você?

- QUÊ? SÉRIO?

- Shhh! Não faz escândalo, seu estúpido!

- M-mas eu sempre achei que...!

- E eu achava que você nunca ia gostar de mim desse jeito. Pronto, estamos quites. – ela olhou para o lado oposto ao que Suigetsu estava.

- C-caramba... Quem diria...

- P-pois é. Agora, dá licença, cai fora! – quando viu, o jovem ali presente segurou-a pelo queixo – Mas o q...? – sentiu seus lábios sendo beijados suavemente por Suigetsu, que logo se separou dela.

- Espero que isso te ajude a entender seus sentimentos, criatura histérica. Agora, sim, posso me reti...! – em questão de segundos, a moça o puxou e devolveu o beijo, que foi mais intenso, provocante e... De tirar o fôlego.

Dessa vez, se separaram ofegantes.

- E espero que isso te ajude a entender que, pra me conquistar completamente, deve me beijar assim. – sorriu marotamente para o rapaz estupefato e boquiaberto.

Incrível como aquela garota conseguia ser tão surpreendente.

E isso também era insuportável.

Em alguns casos, porém...

Deliciosamente insuportável.

* * *

**NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MINHA PRIMEIRA FANFIC SUIKARIN! QUE LIIIIIIIINDO! *_***

**AMO esse casal, e torço muito por eles! Fala sério, é perfeito, o típico casal briguento, hahahahaha... X3**

**A idéia pra essa FanFic surgiu quando comecei a imaginar que reação o Suigetsu teria quando soubesse que o Sasuke quase matou a Karin. Espero que seja algo parecido com o que mostrei aqui, HUHUHU! 8D**

**E espero, também, que a conversão do Sasuke (sim, acredito que ele vai sair dessas trevas onde se meteu) seja algo bem-feito, e não forçado. No caso, já que estamos falando de SuiKarin, tenho muita curiosidade em saber como vai ficar a relação entre os membros do Taka, hum... Bom, tomara que o final seja SuiKarin, nem que fique subtendido! /o/**


End file.
